pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Flara
Flara'' '''''Fuschia '''is a Original OC created by Paigelena. She is the middle child of the Fuschia Family, between Swarma and Ilia. RP History Flara made her debut in Chiko's Happy Family and became a huge traitor to the Order of Light after joining the Dark Duplicates. In the RP, she renounced that she is a human and became an Original. An Original is essentially a goddess. Relationships Flara felt closest to Ilia, her older sister. The two are well known for creating lots of rocks and steam by combining their powers together and are generally very crafty together. Flara and Swarma were not as close as Swarma's strange tendancies crept out Flara and made her very worried for her own safety. Flara was the first to discover Swarma's boxes when they were living at home with their family and was kept at her normal size, providing that she never tells anyone about her habits. She immediately suspected Swarma of kidnapping their mother, Eliza and was proven right in Life of Ayane and Xander, despite not actually appearing in that RP. Powers Flara has fire powers and is a pyromaniac. She is obsessed with honing her fire powers so that she can't use them recklessly and to prevent herself from setting people and things on fire. Also, she seems to be able to control wind. When controlling wind, she is able to levitate so that she can control it from the safety of the sky. Because of her powers of wind, Flara is able to transform into a giant falcon. When she uses this form, she uses her incredible speed to displace air, disorientating her foes. She even swoops down and tears into the foe with her talons. Flara would only do this to insignificant foes, like mercenaries. She has a code of honor that she always maintains when dealing with major villains. Fighting Style Flara is very proficient at fighting and is a former Free Fighting champion. She is known for her brutal attacks, like her air stomp. The attack sees Flara jump in the air and then stomp hard on the skull of her foe, often making them bleed quite profusely. She did the attack in a chatroom to Vanessa once, busting her open. Other than that attack, Flara is a master at the Systema fighting style, which is utilized by the Russian Spetsnaz. Despite being extremely strong, Flara does not have visibly strong muscles, but trying to discount her from a fight is like being Teddy with Vanessa, you would succumb quickly... and painfully. Flara specializes in throws and heavy blows, and is well known for smashing the spines of her foes on her knees. But, she is quite acrobatic and is capable of flipping in midair. She can even do two backflips from a standing start! Because of her acrobatic nature, she is very difficult to hit in a fight. However, her legs are the source of her acrobatic abilities. Damaging them would mean that she cannot prance around the battlefield very easily but her power stries get stronger. Someone fighting Flara would have to decide whether to take her legs out and take heavy damage or take light but constant damage if they don't take her legs out. MMA Vital Statistics The following is a list of Flara's records and personal stats while in combat while working for the FFC, the Free Fighting Championships. *Full name: Flara Lily Fuschia *Nickname: Mistress of Flame *Height: 5 foot 3 *Weight: 130 lbs *Recond: 23 wins, 0 defeats, 1 draw and 1 DQ victory *Titles: *#One time Free Fight Featherweight champion, *#One time Free Fight Overall champion *#Rookie of the Year 2015 *#Record holder of the quickest victory in 6 seconds. She later moved to another organisation known as Weepinbellator after she had a growth spurt. Her record there is as follows: *Nickname: Tiger Lily *Height: 6 foot 1 *Weight: 166lbs *Record: 16 wins, 1 defeat, 0 draws and a no-contest. *Titles: *#One time Weepinbellator Female Middleweight Champion *#One time Weepinbellator Male Middleweight Champion Personality Flara is quiet and dislikes talking to people. In fact, she can not talk to anyone for up to one month. As a result, her social skills are underdeveloped and she cannot be easily understood. However, she is very talented with computers and is easily able to repair and upgrade computers. Flara also has the strange trait of vanishing. Even though she cannot turn invisible, she always seems to vanish from conversation as her voice is quiet and easily dismissed. In fact, she can easily walk back into a conversation with no trouble. Death During the 7th defense of her female Middleweight title against Arara Carboza, Flara was brutally beaten by Arara. She was beaten to death in the octagon aftyer her legs were both snapped, her nose was shattered and her ribs being crushed. Despite her injuries, the referee did not call the fight until Flara's handlers threw in the towel at the end of the fourth round of five. By then, the medical team at ringside were too late to save her and she died on the way to the hospital. Heartbreakingly, the entire Order of Light were in attendence at the event and saw the whole thing, having been given tickets by Flara. Swarma was the very last person that Flara spoke to before her death (Not counting her team). Trivia *Flara has selective mutism, preventing her from speaking to male characters *Flara is unable to cry *She is missing her left pinky finger after burning it off by accident *Flara and her entire family all have names ending in 'A' *Flara is a Saggitarius, born on December 7th **By the point of her introduction, she is 13 years old **She eventually aged to 18 as she was aging quicker than usual *Her favorite food is chilli *In combat, Flara is never seen without her metal soled boots for stamping on her foes. *Swarma calls Flara Disco Inferno as an insulting nickname. *Ilia calls Flara Steam Sister and Flara, in turn, calls Ilia precisely the same thing. *Flara calls Swarma Human Fly as an insult. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:Dead OCs